You Make Me Feel Like a Star
by PeachFan900
Summary: Peach Toadstool is a rising star in a band with her friends. Mario is a normal guy going to school. What happens when a normal person like him falls in love with a star like Peach? Pure chaos! Pairings are: MarioxPeach, LuigixDaisy, and more!
1. School Troubles

**Here's this story I promised you guys! I got the idea for this while playing a 'Just Dance' game. So basically, this is gonna be a Romance/Humor/Drama/Tragedy/Friendship/Musical type thing. XD I'm gonna try and have at least one song in each chapter. But since this is just chapter one this is gonna be song free. Oh yeah, and the entire chappie is in Mario's P.O.V. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**.:You Make Me Feel Like a Star Chapter 1: School Troubles:.**

_"MARIO! Wake up! It's time for school!"_

I grumble to myself. Time for school already? In an attempt to go back to sleep I throw my pillow at the source of the sound. "Give me five more minutes..."

Well, my plan backfired 'cause whoever I threw my pillow at, hit me in the head with it. "You say this every _morning!_ Bro, if you don't wake up we're going to be late for school!"

No answer.

"It's 7:30 A.M! _If you don't get your big butt up right now we're gonna be seriously late!"_

When the word's_ '7:30 A.M'_ left my younger brothers mouth I shot up out of bed in less then a second. "Oh **crap**! We're gonna be so late!" I yell as I run around my room trying to find something presentable to wear. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

"Because you wouldn't wake up. And besides; I still had to proof-read my extra credit essay for history class."

Luigi. He has to be the biggest teachers pet I have ever seen. He's always studying until nine o'clock at night and writing extra-credit essays and what not.

After five minutes of looking for something to wear I throw on a red T-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and red and white sneakers to match. It's simple, I know. But when you're not really a big fan of doing laundry, it works.

Incase you're wondering what my younger brother, Luigi is wearing, he's wearing a green turtle neck sweater with light blue jeans and his favorite pair of green sneakers that show some of his red and white striped socks. He also has a pair of nerd-shades on** (glasses. Small authors note: I wear glasses myself and I don't think they're "nerd shades". This is just for humor, everybody!).**

I take another look at my digital clock on the wall...

_7:51 A.M_

"Oh, poop!" I mumble as I grap my book bag and sprint down the stairs. Luigi following slowly behind me. I guess that means he already ate breakfast.

I go into our kitchen and eat the same way I eat every morning. I grab a box of_ 'Shroom flakes'_ cereal and pour some in my mouth. Then I open a carton of milk and pour that in my mouth to go with the cereal. I then put everything back while I swallow the food in my mouth.

"You ready to go, bro?" I ask my brother, which is a question I already know the answer to.

"Yup!" He replies as I lock the door behind us and run with Luigi to the bus which just pulled up.

* * *

**.:In the bus:.**

Once I get on the bus I find a seat next to my long time friend, Toad, while Luigi sits in the seat across from us.

"Hey," My friend greets me as I sit down next to him, totally exhausted. "You look tired as always. Let me guess; you had to rush to get ready for school, _again?"_

"Am I really_ that_ predictable?" I ask then sigh, knowing what he said was true.

"Yes you are," He say's then he put's a big grin on his face. "Guess what I got yesterday!"

I put my hand on my chin, thinking really hard.

"Hm... you got 'Rise of the Shrooms' yesterday!"

Toad looks at me hard.

"No! I got something even better then that!"

What in the world could possibly be better then Rise of the shrooms? It got rated the number one action game of the year! With my curiosity piqued I ask, "What did you get?"

Toad then reaches into his bag and pulls out four tickets. 'Tickets to what?' I think. 'A show, maybe?'

"What did you get tickets for?"

"I got VIP, front row tickets to go see _'The shroombees'_!"

"The shroombees? Isn't it that band with Peach Toadstool and her friends? How did you get those?" I ask. Why would he want tickets to go to some girl power band?

"Yes! You see, my uncle works for them! He's the ticket manager! So, he let me have these backstage tickets!" He says as he holds up the tickets and waves them in my face. "We're gonna be going to their concert tonight at eight o'clock sharp! So meet me at my house! Oh, and here's two tickets for you and your brother." He then hands the tickets to me.

I take the tickets and put them in my bag. Tonight? This is all so sudden! I guess me and Luigi could go.. "OK, eight o'clock it is,"

The bus stops.

"I'll talk to you after school." I say to Toad as I get out of the bus and walk into school.

_'What class do I have to go to first?'_ I think as I walk down the hallway of the school. Then it hits me. _'Ugh. I have to go to Toadberts math class first.'_ I _**hate**_ math! And the fact that my teacher hates me doesn't make matters any better. While i'm thinking the bell rings._ 'Crap!'_ I think as I sprint yet again to class. This day just keeps getting better and better.

**AN/ So... it ends here. I'm gonna try and have the next chapter out soon. Thanks for reading! :D**

**~PeachFan~**


	2. The Concert

**OK everybody! Here's the next chappie! This chapter has a song in it, so I highly suggest that you listen to the song while reading it. It makes it that much better! :D The name of the song is called, "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. You can just search the name of the video in youtube and listen to it. You don't have to, but I recommend it, though.**

**This is in Mario's POV again!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette or any of the characters. They're all copyright of Nintendo. I don't own Teenage Dream, either. The song "Teenage Dream' belongs to Katy Perry.**

* * *

**.:You Make Me Feel Like a Star Chapter 2: The Concert**

"So, you see, if you divide X into..."

Oh my grambi! Will he stop talking for one second? I don't even understand what he's saying! You see; this is just one of the reasons why I hate math. Ugh. I have such a headache! Maybe if I just lay my head down...

_"MARIO!"_

Dangit. "Yes, Mr. Toadbert?"

"Have you been paying attention to what i've been saying?"

No. "Yes, I have..."

My teacher then gives me a smirk as he says,"Well, since you've been paying attention, you wouldn't mind solving this problem on the board then!"

See? I told you my teacher hates me.

"Yes Mr. Toadbert..." I say as I get up and slowly walk to the board, hearing snickers coming from other students.

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**.:After School:.**

After school is over I walk outside to the front of the school with Luigi, Toad was supposed to meet me here but I don't see him-

"Hi Mario!"

...Anywhere. At least he showed up.

I walk over to him and greet him. "Hey Toad, you know, I've been meaning to ask you a question."

Toad then looks at me.

"What is it?"

"You said your uncle had given you four tickets, right?"

Toad crosses his arms. "Yeah... I did. Why?

"Well, if you gave me and Luigi two tickets... and you have one... who are you giving the other ticket to?"

"Oh..! I gave it to Toadette! She's a really big fan of The Shroombees so, I figured I would give it to her!"

Toad has a crush on Toadette, if you're wondering.

I chuckle. "Dude, you like her, don't you?

Toad blushes. "No..."

"Whatever," I say deciding to leave him alone. "I'll see you at eight o'clock."

"OK, bye Mario, bye Luigi!" Toad says waving.

"Bye!" Both me and Luigi say in union as we go home.

* * *

**.:At eight o'clock:.**

Before me and Luigi know it, it's eight o'clock and we walk over to Toad's house. Me wearing a red long sleeved T-shirt that say's "Superstar" written in bold Yellow letters with stars surrounding it, blue skinny jeans, and red and yellow high-top sneakers. Luigi is wearing a T-shirt with green and light green stripes, jeans and yellow converses.

"Hi Mario!" Toad says as he walks outside his house and greets us.

"Hey." We both say at the same time.

"Toadette's mom is gonna drive us to the concert. Is that OK?"

I shrug then say, "Yeah."

Then we see Toadette's car pull up, which is a pink mini-van, her mom in the drivers seat.

"Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes!" We all say as we get in the car and go to the concert.

* * *

**.:Outside the Mushroom Theater:.**

Once we all make it to where the concert is being held, Me, Luigi, Toad and Toadette go to get our backstage passes for the show but we have to wait in a line.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe i'm gonna actually meet_ The Shroombees!"_ Toadette says as she hugs Toad's arm. "Thanks for taking me!"

Toad blushes again except alot redder this time. "You're welcome, Toadette...!"

After about ten minutes of waiting we get to the booth where we're supposed to get our passes. The man handing out the passes is a Toad wearing a black shirt. He also has a mustache on his face and black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"May I see your tickets, please?" The man asks us.

"Sure," Toad says as we give him all of our tickets so he can hand them to the man.

The Toad looks at our tickets for minute before reaching into the booth before handing us four backstage VIP passes.

"Have a good time, folks." He says before letting us all go in to the theater.

* * *

**.:Inside the Theater:.**

After we're inside the theater we get snacks the concession stand. Me getting a slice of pizza and a coke, Luigi getting popcorn and a corndog and Toad and Toadette getting one box of popcorn to share and some candy. Then after we get our food we go to our seat's, which is the first row.

Toadette starts jumping up and down in excitement. "_Oh my gosh!_ The Shroombees are about to come on stage!"

I've never listened or heard about the Shroombees music, so hopefully it won't be that bad.

After a few more minutes we hear a monotone voice say,_ "Are you all ready for some music?"_

"Yeah!" Everybody in the theater replies.

_"Then get ready 'cause here are... The Shroombees!"_

We then see four girls rising up from the stage. Smoke surrounding them. The girl in middle starts to sing.

**=Teenage Dream=**

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_  
_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_  
_Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops when you look at me,_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe._  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back!_

_'Wow...'_ I think as I listen to the girl in the middle sing. I can make out that she has blonde hair but that's it. Her voice is soft, and graceful... but powerful at the same time.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets_  
_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_  
_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back._  
_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight..._

_'Her voice is so beautiful..'_ I think. Wait, what? Don't tell me I'm starting to fall for someone I don't even know! _'Just shut up and listen to her voice sing!'_ My mind shouts at me. And this time; I listen to it.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back!_  
_Don't ever look back!_  
_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe._  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back!_

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight..._

The crowd cheers after the song is over, me cheering right along with them.

"That was awesome!" I hear Toad and Luigi say in unsion. I'm so amazed by the show my breath is taken away. And now I get to meet the singers, too.

* * *

**.:Backstage:.**

A Toad gaurd takes us backstage to meet The Shroombees. Once we get back there I can't believe what I see.

There are four girls each standing backstage. One is pink birdo with a glitter covered red bow on her hair. She has violet eyes and she's wearing an eggplant colored jump suit with a small poofy skirt on the waist.

The next girl has redish brown hair that's curved up wards at the ends. She has topaz blue eyes and she's wearing an orange jump-suit with a short skirt on the waist.

The third girl has platinum blonde hair with a bang covering her left eye. She's wearing the same outfit as the other girl's except her's is blue.

Then I saw _her._

She was a beautiful girl with golden blonde pulled up into a ponytail. She had sapphire blue eyes and she's wearing the same outfit as the other's except it's pink.

The girl with the orange jump-suit on turns around to greet us. "Hi! You must be the VIP visitors we have tonight, right?" She asks in a perky, slighty country accent.

"Y-yeah..." Luigi says. He looks as if he's in a day-dream. I guess he likes her.

"Oh cool!" The girl says. "My name is Daisy. This is Birdo," She says pointing to the girl in the purple jumpsuit. "And this is Rosalina," She points to the girl in the blue jump-suit.

"Hi!" Rosalina says as she turns around and waves.

"...And lastly but not least, this is Peach, the girl who singing earlier!" She says pointing to the girl with golden hair.

_'So that's who was singing... she's so pretty...'_ OK it's offcial; I really like this girl.

Peach turns around and looks at us. "Hi! I hope you all enjoyed our show tonight!"

Toadette looks at everyone and suddenly faints on the floor. And to be honest; I feel like doing the same thing.

* * *

**.:After the concert:.**

The ride home from the concert was very quiet. Me not saying anything. I'm too speechless to talk.

After Toadette's mom drops me and Luigi of at our house I go straight to my room, getting in my bed to go to sleep.

_Maybe I'll have a dream about the girl I met earlier._

**AN/ I'm super sorry if this seems rushed! I just wanted to get this done! D: Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Oh and I almost forgot! Peach sings, Daisy plays the drums, Birdo play's the keyboard and Rosalina play's the guitar. I hope you enjoyed this! :)**

**~PeachFan~**


	3. Mission Impossible!

**OK... here's the next chapter of You Make Me Feel Like a Star! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! :D This chapter has a song in it called, "Mission Impossible" by Golden Earring. Sooooo yeah, I would recommend that you listen to it while reading this chapter. Also, the chapter starts of in Mario's POV and then the rest of the chappie is in Normal POV. It shouldn't be to difficult to figure when the POV's change but I'll put something in the text so that way you'll know. C: I'm boring you all, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette or any other characters in this story. They are all copyright of Nintendo. I do not own the lyrics used in this chapter as well. The song, "Mission Impossible" belong to Golden Earring.**

* * *

**.:You Make Me Feel Like a Star Chapter 3: Mission Impossible!**

_Where... where am I? Everything looks so blurry... I think I'm at the Mushroom Theatre again. And... I see that girl with the blonde hair again. What was her name... Peach! That was her name... I just realised how pretty that name is. I look around myself and realise that there's other people around me, including Luigi, Toad and Toadette, and I'm sitting in the front row again. This is awkward... Peach is on stage singing with the rest of the band... I think they're singing the same song again (Teenage Dream). When the song fades away for a few seconds Peach extends her hand out to me._

_Does she want me to take it?_

_Well, I take her hand anyway, and she pulls me on the stage with her. I don't know what to do, so I just stand there, stunned. Then Peach whispers something in my ear._

_"Sing with me!"_

_I do as she say's and I begin to sing along with her when the song start's back up again. Once the song is over, the crowd cheer's; my friends cheering louder than anybody else. I smile and wave at them, but suddenly Peach grabs my hand again and runs off the stage. Where are we going? After a while of running (while giggling in Peach's case) we reach her dressing room. It's filled with nothing but Pink furniture; I guess she really likes the color Pink. Peach leads me to a pink sofa and I sit down with her. It's really soft... and plush. Then I hear her say something._

_"Mario..."_

_And that catches my attention. So I look at her, and when I do, It's like I'm pulled into a spell. Her bright sapphire blue eyes twinkling. And I can't help but get lost in them, so we sit there, staring into each other's eyes for about five minutes, before Peach starts to lean. Is she gonna kiss me? My mind is racing with a billion thoughts and before I know it, I start to lean, too... our lips only mere inches apart..._

_**"MARIO, WAKE UP!"**_

_Dangit!_

"What the heck do you want, Luigi?" I ask, extremely annoyed. I look at the clock on the wall, "It's only _3 A.M in the morning!"_

"You were moaning in your sleep, Mario. Very loudly..." Luigi say's awkwardly, crossing his arms.

Oh poop.

"I-I was?" I stutter, blushing madly.

"Yes.."

I scratch the back of my neck, sheepishly, "Sorry about that, Weeg..."

"It's OK... just... just go back to sleep..."

"OK..." I say eager to put this awkward moment behind us.

**.:The Next Morning...:.**

I wake up in drag, yawning loudly. My eyes and lips feel sticky... I guess I need to wash the sleep out of my face. I get out of bed and stretch, walking into the bathroom. Thank Grambi it's the weekend.

I go into my bathroom, take out my tooth-brush and brush my teeth. Then after I do that I get in the shower. It feels good to have the hot water run down my skin. After I wash up, I wrap a towel around myself and go to get dressed for the day. The outfit I pick is a red T-shirt that says, "Don't take life too seriously, nobody get's out alive, anyway", Dark blue jeans, and orange high-top sneakers. Once i'm dressed I go downstairs to find Luigi dressed eating some cereal. He's wearing a plain yellow T-shirt, jeans and green sneakers.

"Hey bro." Luigi greets me as I come downstairs.

I smile, "Hey Weegee." I say as I make myself some cereal.

"You must've had some dream last night..."

I blush a little, "Y-yeah... I did."

"...What were you dreaming about anyway?" Luigi asks, finishing his cereal and putting his bowl in the sink.

"U-uh,... well..."

"Hmm... I think I know who you were dreaming about."

"Oh, really?" I ask, interested to see if he gets it right.

"Mm-hmm... you were dreaming about that girl, Peach, we met last night, weren't you?"

Luigi can read me so well sometimes that it's almost scary. "Well, yeah... I think wanna see her again..."

Luigi sighs, "Bro, you know she's_ famous_ right? There's no way a celebrity and... a normal person like you can be in relationship with her! I mean, you just met her last night, y'know,"

"Yes, I know... but there's just something about her... maybe it's eyes, or her golden blonde hair or- _whatever!_ You have to understand Weegee I _need_ to see her again!" I smirk, "And don't think I didn't see the way you looked at that red-head."

Now it's Luigi that blushes, "She's not just some _red-head!_ Her name is Daisy! And what about Pauline?"

Ugh, I completely forgot about Pauline. Since I know you all are probably like, _"Who in the name of Grambi is Pauline?"._ Well, i'll tell you: She's my ex-girlfriend. We used to date but she told me she wanted to take a break in our relationship because she developed feelings for another guy named Mr. L. So, in a nutshell we're not together anymore. I sigh, "Pauline broke up with me, remember? She won't care."

"Alright... I understand how you feel. I'm willing to help you meet The Shroombees, _again._ But, how are we supposed to get in? Their house has to have guards everywhere!"

"Hmm... you're right," I say, "We're going to need some help with this. Call Toad and Toadette and tell them to meet us on the corner of Shooting Star way this evening at six o'clock sharp. If we're ever going to see those girl's again, we're gonna need back up,"

Luigi nods, "OK... I hope this works..."

"Me too."

**.:Later on:.**

It's six o'clock and me, Luigi, Toad and Toadette are on the corner of Shooting Star way where The Shroombees live. Me and Luigi are wearing the same outfits we had on this morning, Toad is wearing a red T-shirt that say's, "U mad, bro?" in bold, blue letters and Toadette is wearing a Purple dress.

"Alright, does everybody have their disguises?"

"Yup!" Everyone replies in unison.

"OK, good. Put your costumes on, and let's put mission: Meet The Shroombees into motion!"

**=Mission Impossible=**

_He drove his car into the city_  
_The engine hot, the heat was on_  
_He realized, he'd come to a crossroad_  
_And there's only one way he knows_

_They're not gonna get me_  
_And I'm never gonna be betrayed no more_  
_He was back and someone had to pay_  
_For the time that he had done_

**.:Normal POV:.**

Toad, Toadette, Luigi and Mario, now wearing white pants and a shirt that read, "Mario's Italian restaurante" walked up to the gate of The Shroombees mansion. The mansion was pink with high lights of purple, orange and blue throughout the front of the house. As Luigi predicted, there was a large golden gate in front of the mansion with two Toad guards standing in front of the gate. Toad and Toadette were going to do most of the talking.

Toads mouth gaped open, "Wow... nice house. You ready, Toadette?"

Toadette gave Toad a smile and a thumbs up, "Yup!"

With that being said, the two Toads walked up to the guards, both holding a fake pizza box.

"State your name and business, please," The first guard said.

_'No hi or anything... oh well.'_ Toad cleared his throat before responding, "Um, we're here to deliver some Pizza's that The Shroombees ordered!"

_When diamonds shine on pretty ladies_  
_Stool-pigeon is always around_  
_They're not gonna get me_  
_And I'm never gonna be betrayed no more_  
_Step in my boots and see if you can make it_  
_Take my chain and see if you can break it_  
_Mission impossible_

"Hmmm..."

_'Come on...!'_

"Alright, you can pass."

_'Thank you, Grambi!'_

And with that, the gate opened. Toad, Toadette, Luigi and Mario walked up the brick pathway leading to The Shroombees' front door.

Toad sweat dropped, "Gosh, those guards are slow!"

_Chased by a low invincible_  
_I don't mind, I don't care_  
_I'm used to fighting my way back_  
_Unaware of a mission impossible_  
_It was a fact he was smarter than the others_  
_Still controlled his part of town_  
_It was an eye for an eye in the shadows_  
_Looking down the barrel of a gun_

The gang now at the door (now having changed out of their disguises and back into their normal clothes) Mario gently knocked on the snow-white colored piece of wood and Peach was the one to greet them. Toadette looked as if she was going to faint again.

"Hello, who are you all?" Peach asked in a sweet voice.

Mario swallowed, "Um... do remember those VIP guest's you met at your last concert?"

"Oh my goodness, yes, yes! I never asked you for your name; would you mind telling me?"

"My name is Mario, this is Luigi, Toad and Toadette." Mario said pointing to each friend as he said their name.

"Mario... I like that name. Oh, how rude of me! Please, come in!" Peach said stepping to the side of the door.

Mario and his friends walked inside and immediately had their breath taken away. The house looked even more stunning than the outside did. The carpet was a soft beige color and the walls were purple. Cherry oak tables with beautiful flowering graced the sides of the room. The most impressive sight of the foyer were the snow-white stairs that sat smack in the center of the room. The winding steps were tall, and only imagination could tell what one would meet at the top.

"Come on, follow me! The rest of The Shroombees are in here." The gang obeyed and followed the blonde haired girl into a large, blue room. Bean bag chairs of all color's sat on the light pink floor. Mario guessed this was a gaming room, with all the video game consoles and games on the shelves.

_"Gosh dangit!"_

"Hahaha! Take that; nine thousand to four thousand and sixty-seven points!"

"Oh, Rosalina! Daisy! Stop playing that game!" Peach said, annoyed, "We have guests..."

Daisy turned around from the large TV and blushed, "Oh! I'm sorry... hey, aren't you those VIP guests we met last night?"

"Yes, they are. Their names are, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Toadette,"

Daisy smiled, walking up to Luigi, "Cool! Let me guess, you're Luigi, right?"

Luigi blushed, "Um... yeah. How did you know?"

"I'm a people person. I can look at a person and figure out what their name is. Amazing, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Rosalina walked up to the gang of friends, "So, do you guys wanna play some video games with us? Me and Daisy were playing but I lost..."

"Yup! Nobody can't beat me at _'Wii Sports'!"_

Mario smirked, "Oh, really? I bet you can't beat me..."

Mario's response was getting a Wii remote thrown at him from Daisy, barely dodging it, "Oh, it is so on! Grab a controller and let's play!"

The rest of day was spent playing video games, Mario and Daisy both getting tied to their dismay, and watching TV. Toad looked at the clock and gasped, "Awww! It's almost nine o'clock! I gotta go home..."

"Wow..." Daisy said, frowning, "Time sure does fly when you're having fun... I was having such a great time playing with you guys!"

"Me too!" All the rest of the girls agreed.

"Well, you're always welcome to come back when you get the time. Maybe you all can come over again tomorrow?" Peach asked.

Mario smiled, "Sure, I don't see why not,"

"Great! Here's the number to the house," Peach said handing him a piece of paper, "Call us when you want to come over. When you get here, just show the guards this slip and they will let you in."

Mario took the paper and put it in his pocket, "OK, thanks!"

"No problem! We'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Alright, bye!" Mario, Luigi, Toad and Toadette all said in unison before leaving the house.

**Alright! I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! I'm sorry if this seems rushed. I just wanted to get it done. ^^; Thank you all for your reviews! They mean a lot to me and make me continue!**

**~PeachFan900~**


End file.
